jacquelinewilsonbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty Cookson
Hi! My name is Beauty Cookson, and this is my page about me. You can read all about me, my mum, and our escape in my very own book, Cookie! I am 11 years old, and me and my mum are ace cookie bakers! My best friends are Rhona and Princess, but I don't see Rhona much anymore. My heroes are Sam and Lily (from Sam and Lily in the Rabbit Hutch). I have pageboy style, short, mouse-brown hair, and I have green eyes. I have to wear glasses, and I have a square shaped face. My dad wanted me to have braces, but I didn't want to have them. I live with my mum, Dilly, and the house owner, Mike. Mike is quite old, but they seem to get along pretty well together. We live at Lily Cottage, at Rabbit Cove! I got to choose where we went after we ran away from Dad, and it just happened to be a house called Lily Cottage. We used to rent a room, but now Mum works there and we sleep in the attic, like Sara Crewe, in my favourite book, A Little Princess. We used to live with my dad. He is the manager of the Happy Homes company. You might have heard of them. We used to live in a Deluxe Happy Home (which is big and quite expensive), but then they built us our own massive Happy Home, and that's even bigger! My old room had a Venetian glass dressing table (which I accidently broke, but Mum bravely sold her choker to pay for it, but she got in trouble with Dad), twin beds with dusty-rose silk coverlets patterned with sprigs of violets, pink and violet velvet cushions and my own en suite bathroom, in dusty pink and all the taps were in the shape of dolphins. When we lived with dad, I used to go to Lady Mary Mountbank, and I definitely wasn't too keen on it. There was this awful showy-off type girl, super confident and really snooty. Her name was Skye, and I hated her. She always used to tease me. She used to call me Ugly (because I'm not a beauty), and Corkscrew, because of one of my hairstyles. Arabella and Emily, her best friends, used to do it too. I liked Rhona though. She was Skye's best friend too, but she's also mine. She didn't tease me unlike the others. She was always nice. She got me a rabbit for my birthday. My rabbit's name was called Birthday, because Rhona gave him to me on my Birthday. I had had him for less than an hour, but as we were leaving to go to my birthday suprise, my dad let him out on purpose, and then a fox-- no, I don't want to talk about it. It's too upsetting. Read my book to see what happens to Birthday. But I feel happier now, because after I went on Watchbox (this cool TV show everyone is dying to get on, including Skye), I got to meet my heroes, Sam and Lily, and he told me that Lily was going to have baby bunnies, and I could have one. That was the happiest moment of my life. I wasn't allowed pets back at home, and that's why my dad let Birthday out. My new school is much better. It's Seahaven Primary, but it's 6 miles away from where I live. I have to take a bus there, but it's alright because I get to take the bus with Angie, who goes to the secondary school next door. We don't have a uniform, only a sweatshirt. I am in Mr Pettit's class. There are two boys who take the bus too. One is Toby, who is in my class, and the other is Ben. They are really annoying. Princess is also in my class, and we made up our own club: "The Unusual Name Club". We have badges and everything, and we call ourselves UNCles! Princess' family is in the club, so's my mum, because they've all got really unusual names, like Petal. I love making cookies along with Mum. Dad didn't like us baking them though. When we tried to make some for the girls to take home for my birthday, Dad threw them on the ground and stamped on them! Luckily, over in Rabbit Cove, our cookies were a great success. I brought loads to school, and gave them out to anyone who was sad or lonely, and traded them for other sweets with the other kids. We found a rabbit shaped-cutter at a jumble sale, and now we make rabbit cookies! I went on telly twice for them. One was on the news (by accident, when they did a story on the Seahaven Carnival, and I got to say "Yum, Yum!"), and the other was me baking cookies on Watchbox! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:Cookie characters